


Blood, Sweat and Kachow

by DokiDango



Category: Cars (Movies), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cars, Explicit Sexual Content, Gangbang, Gangbangtanned, Is this what I was born for?, It's a smut about BTS and Lightning Mcqueen what else do you want me to say jfc, M/M, Movie: Cars 2, Movie: Cars 3, NSFW, Other, Questioning my existence right now, Sexual bangtan boys, Smut, bts - Freeform, nsfw bts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DokiDango/pseuds/DokiDango
Summary: It's a smut between BTS and Lightning Mcqueen what do you really expect me to say here?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like to hear the audio version of this fanfic?
> 
> Then follow this link my fellow sinner: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0SacZE1cgWE  
> [Credit to BluChuPikaBoo]
> 
> Ask me anything anonymously here if you like:
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/DokiDango

The sun shone down on Lightning Mcqueen’s glistening, crimson metalwork. He was driving in the glaring heat, his wheels sizzling on the hot, cracked concrete. He enjoyed this feeling, he loved the heat and how it made zoom even faster along the empty road.He was on his way to Bighit headquarters to meet up with the staff, including the members of BTS. He had never been to Korea before let alone met a super group like them, so he was pretty nervous. They were going to be working on a collaboration together which would be a part of their new comeback. Lightning Mcqueen felt a shiver go through him when he realised he would actually be meeting BTS in real life. He had been somewhat a fan of them since they had won a BBMA award in America.

After around forty minutes Lightning Mcqueen pulled up to the building he was supposed to meet everyone at. He was guided through reception to a room that had the air conditioning up full whack. He was grateful for the cold air, as he had gotten pretty sweaty driving earlier. He waited in the empty room for a few minutes until he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. 

In walked seven of the most beautiful people he had ever seen, their skin was smoother than it looked when it was on screen and their clothes were perfectly tailored to fit their bodies, emphasising some questionable thighs. If Lightning Mcqueen was attracted to humans he imagined he could fall head over heels for them quite easily, but unfortunately he was straight and only attracted to cars. He greeted them calmly despite his throbbing heart and the meeting went by swiftly and smoothly. They were just wrapping up and getting ready to leave when Jimin walked up to him, a swagger in his step. He flashed a smile at Lightning Mcqueen.

‘Hi Mcqueen, is it alright if I just call you that?’ Jimin asked running a hand through his soft hair. Lightning Mcqueen had to distract himself from how good Jimin’s black hair fell over his forehead.

‘Hi Jimin, yeah of course whatever’s good for you.’ Jimin grinned.

‘Say, me and the other guys were wondering, seeing as we’re going to be working together, that we should hang and get to know each other a bit more, perhaps tonight? What do you think?’ Jimin asked. Lightning Mcqueen was taken aback, he was kind of tired but he didn’t want to pass up this possible networking opportunity.

‘Yeah yeah, that sounds like a great idea!’

‘Great! We figured we could get some beer and hang out at our dorms?’ Jimin suggested. Lightning Mcqueen agreed and pretty soon they were all heading back to the dorms. When they got there they all hung out on the sofa and got tipsy pretty quickly, chatting away like they were old friends. They were discussing silly ideas for the colab and giggling when Lightning Mcqueen noticed that Jimin was shifting uncomfortably close to him, so much so that his muscly thigh was pressing against his rubber tire. Mcqueen decided to brush it off, when suddenly Jimin placed his hand on his wheel and started subtly stroking it. He looked at Jimin in a questioning manner and saw Jimin staring at him through narrow eyes whilst biting his lip. His heart skipped several beats. He wasn’t attracted to humans, yet his rubber was inflating alarmingly quickly. Mcqueen was confused but needed to stop this because the others would notice.

He looked towards the others and noticed that they had gone silent and were watching this interaction. If Mcqueen’s metal work could get any redder it would have. Jimin spoke up and he turned to look at him.

‘Hyung, you can say no but we’ve been talking about you before we even met you. We’d really love to fuck a sexy car like you but only if you want to,’ Jimin asked in a husky voice. Mcqueen looked around at them all, his heart beginning to beat faster. They looked at him seductively, their dark eyes drawing him in. Did he really want to turn this down? As much as he insisted that he was straight and only attracted to other cars, there was no mistake that his rubber was rock hard. He wanted this. Maybe he was attracted to humans or maybe he was just attracted to BTS. He nodded and bit his lip and the boys understood completely.

Jimin flipped him roughly onto his back onto the sofa and started playing with one of his wheels. Mcqueen shivered and moaned his revs started up and his engine started to purr. The other boys got up and quickly surrounded him each one starting to work on his body. Whilst J-Hope began to stroke Lightning Mcqueen’s whole body, Taehyung and Jungkook got to work playing with his other two wheels. Mcqueen moaned even harder as his senses heightened and pleasure tingled through him. He opened his eyes slightly, his cheeks hot. His eyes widened when he saw Namjoon undoing his belt and stripping his trousers off, unveiling his massive dick which swung around menacingly. Namjoon stared at Mcqueen with a seductive glare and started moving towards him.

‘I’m going to fuck you so hard, you filthy car,’ he growled. Lightning Mcqueen moaned.

‘How hard?’ he asked in a raspy voice, his dignity drowning in the pleasure.

‘Until you have no choice but go to a car wash, I’m gonna mess you up.’ He shivered at the leader’s dominating words. He begged for Rap Monster’s dick inside him, anticipating being full. When suddenly, the leader filled his exhaust pipe full with his member. Lightning Mcqueen literally felt lightning inside of him and gasped at being filled by this beautiful specimen of a man. He moaned and begged the rapper to move but Rap Mon teased him with slight movements until he was a whimpering mess.

Suddenly Namjoon pulled out and slammed back into him. Mcqueen let out a guttural moan, squinting his eyes shut. It was too much and his engine began to growl and rev faster every time Namjoon pounded into him. His wheels began to spin, along with his growing desire. Opening his eyes, he saw Yoongi dropping his pants and whopping out his monster cock. The mint haired rapper walked to his free wheel that was spinning then sat on it, moaning as the moving rubber pleasured his ass. The sight turned on the brilliant red car even more and he opened his mouths in gasps as the pleasure from his exhaust pipe being pummelled and his wheels being caressed caused him to make sounds he never imagined he could make.

Suddenly his mouth was filled and he choked. He looked up to see Seokjin staring down at his dick in Mcqueen’s mouth with a wild, animalistic glint in his eyes. Mcqueen’s eyes began to roll back as the pleasure grew and grew. All seven boys were pleasuring him and every hole was filled and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could take. Namjoon pumped and pumped, J-Hope caressed his metalwork, Jimin, Jungkook and V licked and caressed his wheels, Yoongi grinded on his spinning wheel letting out his own guttural moans and last but definitely not least, Seokjin was filling his mouth with his meaty flesh, choking him deliciously. These were truly the seven wonders of the world.

Lightning Mcqueen squirmed and gasped, letting out muffled screams of pleasure and his engine revved louder and louder, the growling echoed around the dorm as he got closer and closer to orgasm. He felt the climax building up and so did all the boys, so they moved even faster, sending the race car into erotic ecstasy. His screamed as the climax arrived and felt unparalleled levels of pleasure. Lightning Mcqueen’s exhaust pipe began to get moist and squelching noises erupted as he blew his load of oil all over Namjoon’s exposed abdomen. As if on cue, Seokjin blew his godly load in Mcqueen’s open mouth and Suga moaned loudly as he came all over the car’s rubber tire. Everyone collapsed into a pile, heavy breathing coming from all eight mouths as they lay there in silence and awe at what had just occurred. Not long after, gentle snores interrupted the silence and Lightning Mcqueen realised they had all fallen asleep. He had never gotten the chance to get J-Hope, Jungkook, Jimin and V off but he vowed to do it tomorrow as his eyes began to close.

As he dropped off to sleep, a funny thought crossed his mind. He had been truly gangbangtanned.


	2. Only Them

It had been a week since that night with BTS. Lightning McQueen gave off a small smile but still, he was conflicted. The night had been great but it was so sudden and it was with men! Delicious, well-chiselled handsome men, but men nonetheless. He hadn’t even known he liked men and he had even been the bottom! He was very unsure of the whole thing and had felt a little emasculated. Because of feeling this way, he had left early the next day, whilst the BTS boys were still asleep on the couch.

He was driving along a dirty dust road, lost in his own thoughts, when his built-in phone system began to ring for the hundredth time this week. He rejected the call like every other time. All of BTS had called him at least ten times each. He felt bad ignoring them but he just didn’t want to talk to them right now.

The phone rang again and finally the tinkling ringtone made McQueen snap and click the answer button.

‘Hello?’ McQueen answered with an aggressive tone.

‘Hello, Mr McQueen?’ A deep husky voice answered hesitantly. Lightning McQueen’s heart skipped a beat when he realised it was Bang Si-Hyuk on the phone.

‘Oh, hello Mr Bang,’ Lightning McQueen said sheepishly with chagrin.

‘Oh please, just call me Bang PD,’ he reassured, ‘I am just calling to discuss the collaboration,’ he said.

‘Ah I see, what can I do for you?’

‘I was wondering if you could come in and go over some details with me?’

‘Of course, I could head over right now if that’s a good time for you,’ McQueen said.

‘Yes, that’s great. Just come to my office straight away when you get here,’ Bang PD said and then he swiftly hung up. Lightning McQueen sighed. He had almost forgot that he was in South Korea for a job, he had been so distracted by BTS. As he revved up and zoomed towards BigHit Headquarters once again, he anxiously wondered if he would see the members of BTS there. He really hoped not.

***

When he arrived, he signed into reception and then promptly drove up the stairs to Bang PD’s office, taking a few chunks of the wall with him. He knocked on the door.

‘Come in,’ A voice yelled from the other side of the black doors. McQueen didn’t have opposable thumbs so he couldn’t open the door, as a result he just drove through them but Bang PD didn’t mind.

‘Hi Lightning, thanks for coming at such short notice,’ Bang PD said, his back to McQueen whilst he poured some scotch into two glasses.

‘No problem, Bang PD, what did you want to discuss?’

Bang PD walked over to Lightning McQueen and handed him one of the glasses. He then walked over to his desk and leaned against it, taking a sip of his drink. He eyed Lightning McQueen. After a few moments, he spoke.

‘I’ve become aware of some, let’s call it, intimacy you had with the boys,’ Bang PD said smirking. Lightning McQueen’s heart stopped. He knew? How could he know? He tried to speak but stuttered his words.

‘It’s okay you’re not in trouble, McQueen,’ Bang PD chuckled. McQueen was confused.

‘I just wanted to know what your intentions are. I want to know if this will reflect on them negatively? What are you after?’

‘What? Excuse me? Are you saying I slept with them because I want something?’ Lightning McQueen said angrily. Bang PD raised his eyebrows.

‘Well, they’re a very talented and famous group of boys. I think it would be bad if I wasn’t concerned, don’t you agree?’ Bang PD said.

‘I wasn’t even the one that initiated it. I don’t even know if I wanted it or not, this is unfair. I would never have done it if I knew I’d be doubted like this,’ McQueen paced around the room ranting.

‘Hold on a second. What do you mean you don’t know if you wanted it or not?’ Bang PD said looking surprised. Lightning McQueen stopped pacing and looked towards Bang PD, taking in his question. He blushed.

‘Well, you know. They’re men and I was the bottom, it was a little mortifying…’ McQueen said meekly.

‘So, you’re saying you wanted to top?’

‘Well, I’m not exactly saying that, I’m just unsure. It made me feel less like a manly supercar and more like a little bitch. I mean I’ve never topped before so I wouldn’t know,’ He said trailing off. Bang PD was silent for a while.

‘Well, would you like to try?’ Bang PD asked. McQueen’s eyes snapped up.

‘Try what?’

‘Topping.’

‘W-what? What do you mean,’ McQueen stuttered. Bang PD sighed and put his glass down onto his dark oak desk, some of the amber liquid spilling over the rim of the glass onto the table.

‘Do you want to try fucking me?’ Bang PD said bluntly. Lightning McQueen’s cheeks went red hot in 0.05 seconds.

‘What?!’ He exclaimed. Bang PD didn’t say another word and unzipped his trousers, letting them drop to the floor. He pulled his boxers of and threw them onto the couch. He turned around and leant over the desk, offering up his ass for McQueen. McQueen’s mind went into overdrive and his face flushed even redder.

There was no way he could do this, this was all sorts of wrong…but…it would be good practice and perhaps, this way he could confirm if he really liked men or not. Perhaps it really was the alcohol after all that made him enjoy it before.

McQueen’s switched on the private system and with a mechanical whirring his dick came out of the metal plate on the under part of him. He hesitantly moved closer and closer to Bang PD. Was he really about to do this? Taking a deep breath, he positioned his metal dick by Bang PD’s ass and thrust in one smooth movement. Surprisingly, he went in easily and Bang PD let out a moan. McQueen pulled out and thrusted again. Oddly, he didn’t feel as turned on as he did when he was with the boys. Did this mean that he wasn’t into men? McQueen felt some relief, until he remembered Namjoon’s member filling up his exhaust pipe and the way the others licked and rubbed his tires. Suddenly his tires got bigger and sparks of excitement flew to his lower regions. He had become horny…but as he thrust into Bang PD again, he realised it wasn’t Bang PD he wanted. He didn’t even want to top. If it was BTS, he didn’t mind being fucked and taken control of.

McQueen pulled out of Bang PD, causing Bang PD to turn around in confusion. Lightning McQueen bowed to the Program Director deeply.

‘I’m sorry Bang PD but I can’t do this. I don’t want to Hitman Bang, I only want to be gangbangtanned,’ McQueen apologised sincerely then sped away. He only had one place to be right now.

***

He pulled up to the Bangtan dorm and knocked on the door. After a few moments, the door opened to Jungkook’s surprised face.

‘McQueen Hyung?’ Jungkook asked a look of confusion forming on his face.

‘Hi Jungkook,’ Lightning McQueen said shyly, his face blushing a little.

‘I thought you didn’t want to talk to us?’

‘I didn’t and I’m sorry, I just had some things to work through in my head,’ McQueen looked down sheepishly.

‘Did you work through them?’ Jungkook asked.

‘Yes, I’m sorry for keeping you guys waiting but I’m back now,’ he smiled. Jungkook looked relieved and smiled warmly at the metal red car. He invited him in and made some tea whilst McQueen made his way to the living room. He blushed at the memories of the couch and his tires inflated almost immediately at the images he remembered from that night. Jungkook came back and they sat on the sofa, sipping their tea.

‘Where are all the others?’ Lightning McQueen asked.

‘They’re all out and about at the moment. I’m not really sure. It’s our day off so we just chill out doing different stuff,’ Jungkook said. Lightning McQueen felt disappointed as he really wanted to talk to them all, but it couldn’t be helped.

‘What brings you here, Lightning? I’m sure you didn’t just come here for tea?’ Jungkook asked, putting his tea down onto a coaster on the coffee table. McQueen followed suit.

‘Jungkook, when I left last time it wasn’t because I regretted it. It was because I felt conflicted. I had never slept with a man before, I had no idea I even liked being fucked by a man, and then suddenly I had seven men pleasuring me. It was a little overwhelming…and I just needed to go and think for a while but something happened today. It was then that I realised that all I ever wanted was to be fucked by all of you guys. I only ever want to say Kachow to BTS!’ Lightning McQueen blurted out passionately. Jungkook eyes were wide and his cheeks were tinged with red. Lightning McQueen went quiet and waited for Jungkook to reply, looking away.

‘Hyung, I am so glad you told me that. It makes me so happy,’ Jungkook said. McQueen looked up to see the maknae smiling fondly. They looked into each other’s eyes and Jungkook’s smile fell into a look of lust. He leaned forward towards McQueen and placed his hand on his tire.

‘Wow, you’re so hard already. You really want to be fucked, don’t you?’ Jungkook said in a raspy voice. Lightning McQueen went quiet and blushed hard. Jungkook smirked. With one sudden movement, he pulled McQueen into his arms and carried him to his bedroom. When they got to the bedroom, Jungkook threw him down onto the bed on his back and climbed over him. Lightning McQueen felt flustered with Jungkook towering over him, lust practically dripping from him.

The Golden Maknae leaned back and stripped off his shirt revealing his chiselled abs. Then he stripped off his trousers and boxers until he was completely naked. Lightning McQueen eyed up the Jungcock that swung around like a sword ready to destroy. Jungkook caressed McQueen’s tires lovingly, staring into the cars eyes. Suddenly, McQueen couldn’t take the gentle teasing anymore.

‘Jungkook, fuck me!’ he yelled greedy for the Jungcock. The younger boy smirked at the reaction and kissed Lightning McQueen’s metalwork.

Then without warning he thrusted into his exhaust pipe.

‘Ah!’ McQueen moaned.

‘You like that don’t you?’ Jungkook said whispering into McQueen’s ear.

‘Yes! Please…’ McQueen trailed off, lost in the pleasure as Jungkook began to thrust at a steady rhythm. He felt like he was melting into a puddle and nothing else mattered.

‘Ah! Yes! I love you inside me!’ McQueen gasped. Jungkook pulled out and slammed back in over and over again, getting faster and faster. McQueen moaned louder and louder, the sound reverberating against the walls. The bed squeaked with every thrust and Jungkook began to grunt as he came closer and closer. McQueen was so turned on that he was already so close to the edge, he needed to stop Jungkook before he came too quickly.

‘Jung-Jungkook, I’m gonna cum - ah! - if you keep going,’ McQueen begged. Jungkook grunted with pleasure with no sign of stopping.

‘Lightning, you said before that you only ever wanted to say Kachow to us,’ Jungkook said, ‘Did you mean it?’

‘Ah! Yes, yes, I meant it,’ McQueen said barely able to speak. Jungkook grunted louder and McQueen sensed that he was very close to cumming as well. Sweat ran down Jungkook’s neck and dripped onto McQueen’s metalwork.

‘Then say it,’ Jungkook demanded.

‘W-what?’

‘Say it! Say it to me,’ he grunted, thrusting even harder and faster. Lightning McQueen suddenly felt shy and blushed even harder but that was soon lost in the pleasure and he was about to cum any second.

‘K-kachow!!!’ Lightning McQueen yelled in a guttural gasp as he spurted oil everywhere. Jungkook thrusted as fast as he could and grunted loudly as he filled Lightning McQueen with his load. Jungkook collapsed next to McQueen on the bed. Both car and maknae lay in silence, with only the sound of their heavy breathing filling the air.

Lightning McQueen couldn’t wait for the others to come home so they could continue with round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask me anything anonymously here if you like:
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/DokiDango

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
